


High School Reunion

by Playfulelectrode



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulelectrode/pseuds/Playfulelectrode
Summary: What can come from a stupid high school reunion





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for my lack of grammar check. I wrote it fast, but I had fun. I hope you guys like it. Happy Mileven week!!!

“Mom I don’t want to do this,” Mike groaned pouring more punch powder into the large bowl. He stirred the ladle, scratching at the sweater that was strangling his neck.

“Of course you don’t,” Mrs. Wheeler rolled her eyes, pilling clear cups near the bowl. “Just do this for me, please. I was a part of the committee in high school, the responsibility falls onto me.”

“Then how is it falling onto me?” Mike whined.

“Because you’re my son,” she said to him sternly. “Didn’t you ever wonder why your dad and I had kids? So they can do the things we don’t want to.” Mike fought to keep a smile off of his face. “You’re almost done, just finish the punch, and set up some chair, that’s all I’m asking.”

“Okay,” he said calmly. His mom began to walk away, looking to Nancy as she helped Ms. Jones put up the welcome banner.

“Oh,” his mother turned back to him, he finger up in realization. “Have you heard of the Chief’s new daughter?” Mike perked up, looking to his mother in interest.

“Maybe,” he stuttered.

“Well, she might be coming tonight. Make sure she feels welcome. She doesn’t know anyone.” Mike nodded his head at his mother, trying not to smile in excitement. “Plus we could always us the chief of police in our good grace.” Mike stopped stirring the punch.

“I’m not going to get gossip for you mom.”

“Gossip?” she said discussed. “I don’t care for any of the sort.” She walked away from Mike, sternly saying soft directions at Nancy. Mike smiled lightly, walking to the pile of chairs to set up. El was coming; it had been weeks since they were able to see one another. The last person that was able to see her was Steve; he was at the cabin every weekend to keep El from getting cabin fever.

Since she was going to school in the spring semester, Hopper had locked her up with as many school assignments he could get her. Of course Mike talked to her every night over the Supercomm, but that was a one way conversation. Mike got lost in his thought, placing foldable chairs, not paying attention to what was happening around him.

“Watch out dweeb,” Mike jumped back into reality. Stacey stood in front of him, her hands on her pink dressed hips; her pointed heal tapping up and down. They stared at one another for a moment, Mike confused as to what was happening.

“Umm, did you need something?” He said, scrunching his eyebrows at the girl.

“Your Mike right?” Mike rolled his eyes. Mike and Stacy had been in the same fifth grade class. He knew she knew who he was because she had thrown up on him during their class Christmas party that year.

“Why do you need to know,” he said dryly.

“I will be showing the new girl the ropes tonight. I saw her in town a few days ago with the Chief, she was pretty, and she has potential. We don’t need someone like you taking that away from her.” Mike had the erg to slap her, his blood slightly boiling. “Just make sure you keep your distance. It’s bad enough we have to be at this reunion; I don’t need you taking away a potential squad member.”

“Didn’t you get denied a spot on the cheer squad this year?” She stared at him with a wide mouth.

“Yes well, freshmen rarely make the team. I’ll have a spot next year.” She huffed at him before leaving; he shook his head before going back to placing the chairs around the high school gym. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven o’ clock, which meant people should be showing up at any time.

He looked around the gym for his mother, he saw her at the very end by the snack tables, rushing back and forth to make sure everything was in place. He watch as all the other adults stood back, letting her panic on her own.

“Note to self, never join the party committee.” Mike said to himself.

“I thought we decided on party planning instead of A.V. club.” Will came walking swiftly from the open doors. His mother looked around the gym in annoyance.

“Byers,” Mike said with a smile. Will smiled back.

“My mom didn’t want me to stay home alone.” He said; point his thumb to his mother. “She’s driving me insane.” Mike clapped his friend on the back.

“Well, if it makes you feel better my mother is driving me crazy too.” He pointed to the end of the gym. Stacy laughed at something she said, Nancy rolling her eyes at her mother.

“Why is Stacy talking to you mom?” Will asked.

“I’m pretty sure she’s trying to get on the gossip train before the night starts. She wants eyes and ears on everyone.” Both Will and Mike looked to Mrs. Byers. “Like she’ll get much from your mom. I swear she had all the gossip in the world, but the lack of information your mother gives her drives her insane.”

“Yes well, my mom is good at keeping her mouth shut.” Both boys nodded at that. “Although Hopper will be here tonight so I’m sure that relationship will be making headlines in the towns News Paper.” The boys stood on the back wall, watching more adult’s poor through the doors of the gym. Music began to play, Will bobbing his head to My Girl.

Mike felt a tug in him something forcing him to look towards the doors, and there she was. She wore a long sleeved purple dress, a small black belt around her stomach. She looked around the gym, taking in the new school as much as she could before she locked eyes with him. Before she could move forward Hopper walked in behind her, whispering something in her ear. She nodded her head, walking away from the man almost in a run.

She stopped in front of them in what seemed like embarrassment, looking around the room before sticking her hand out. Both Will and Mike looked to each other in confusion.

“Hopper said I need to introduce myself.” All three of them stood in silence for a moment before Will moved forward.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Will.” El laughed, shaking the boy’s hand.

“Jane,” she said softly.

“Jane,” both of the boys questioned.

“Um, yeah.” She nodded her head, moving her hair behind her ears. “It’s the name on the birth paper.”

“Birth certificate?” Mike asked. Her eyes lit up at him. “It’s your birth records.” She nodded her head in excitement. Movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention; his mother watching him from across the room as Stacy made her way over. He could see fire dancing in her eyes. Mike stuck his hand out quickly.

“I’m Michael, Mike for short.” He watched as El took his hand slowly, moving it up and down. He rolled his eyes, hating this exchange. “This doesn’t feel right.” He grabbed a hold of her, hugging her. He smiled as she giggled into his neck; the warmth of her embrace making his insides warm with something he didn’t know was missing.

“Excuse me,” Mike huffed at the voice, El pulled back from the hug to see who it was. “I’m Stacy,” Mike watched as El looked down at the hand that was presented in front of her.

“Jane,” she said simple, shaking the girls hand. She looked to Mike to insure she was doing it right; Mike smiled at her nodding her head.

“Right,” Stacy said looking back a forth between the two. “Well, I thought I could show you around. Maybe introduce you to some important people that can help you integrate into school. You start in second term right?” El remained quite, Mike panicked for a moment. She had never really talked to an outsider before; this was all new territory for her.

“I think Mike was going to help me with that,” She said with a smile. “But thank you for the offer. Maybe I’ll see you,” El paused thinking through her words. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” Mike had never felt so proud. His cheeks were starting to hurt from his smile.

“Oh,” Stacy stood in shock, look back and forth from him to Will. The boys looked at one another. Mike couldn’t wait to tell Dustin about the exchange. “Well, I’ll be helping Mrs. Wheeler when you change your mind. These boys can be kind of lame.”

“I like lame,” El said with a smile. She grabbed Mike’s hand looking up at hi. “Do you want to dance?” Mike thought about her question, looking to the dance floor where no one was dancing.

“Sure,” He said pulling her past Stacy.

“I’ll tell Dustin you said hi,” he could hear Will say to Stacy. She blew him off, stomping on the hard wooden floor to his mother, where she watched him with a sharp eye. They danced slowly on the empty dance floor, When A Man Loves A Woman giving them a slowly beat to rock back and forth to.

He was happy his mom forced him to her high school reunion. This night was almost better than the Snow Ball, even his Hopper with glaring at him from across the gymnasium.

“Stacy was the mean one, right?” El asked softly.

“Yeah, she was.” Mike giggled.

“Good,” she giggled back. “I was nervous I had gotten it wrong.” They both laughed, enjoying their moment.


End file.
